


Not Your Fault

by leafykeen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Babs loves fiercely, Can be read as platonic dickbabs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm afraid you can tell this was written by a person running on no sleep, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Past Rape/Non-con, So much angst, but that's not what I'm going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: A quick short thing on what happened with mirage, for the sake of DickBabs.Can be read as platonic, but that's not what I'm going for.My first ever Batfam fic. Hopefully it's not too horrible!I know it's short, but it's still good, I think.





	Not Your Fault

Barbara wheeled to Dick's apartment and banged on the door. No answer. She banged again. 

"Richard John Grayson, I know you're in there." 

The door opened to an annoyed looking Dick. "Can I help you with something?" 

"Yes. You can move out of the way so I can come in." Dick stepped aside and she wheeled into the living room. 

She decided to get straight to the point. "So what's wrong?" 

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Look, there's obviously something wrong. You've been... well, _off_ for weeks now. I want to know what happened.Tim knows, but he wouldn't tell me. Insisted I needed to come and talk to you myself. So," Barbara lifted herself from her chair to sit on the couch. "What's been going on with you lately?"

"Nothing's going in with me."

"Richard, despite everything, you're the best friend I've ever had, and I know you better than you know yourself. Now," she patted the couch next to her. "Spill." 

"You'll hate me." 

"Try me." 

Dick sighed and sat down. Not next to her, but at the other end of the couch. "I really screwed up with Kory." 

Barbara tried to keep her dislike for Kory from her face. "What happened?"

He told her everything. About Mirage and her deception. About Kory's anger. How she'd blamed him. 

Barbara's heart broke for him. 

She reached for him, and he leaned away. "That's not fair and you know it." He leaned back towards her and she pulled him into her arms. That was when he fell apart. After a few minutes, Dick wrapped shaking arms around her waist, his face buried in her neck, muffling his sobs. Barbara stayed silent. 

When Dick's crying finally slowed, Barbara carded her fingers through his hair, and spoke in a low voice, "This isn't your fault." 

He started to pull away, but her arms tightened. 

"No, honey. Listen to me. Mirage raped you. Kory blamed and abandoned you. None if this is your fault." 

"I should have known," he said, in a shaking voice, "It didn't feel right. I knew something was wrong. Why didn't I just..." he trailed off. Barbara tightened her arms arms again, wishing she could hold him tight enough enough to block out the pain. 

"It's not your fault, honey," she whispered, "it's not your fault." 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Barbara gets pissed-off defensive when people she loves are hurt, which is why she's more aggressive here.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
